With flourish of information and communication technology and a trend of lighter, thinner, shorter, smaller electronic device, a user often carries an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a wristband, and/or the like. Therefore, an inter-user social relationship may be analyzed based on an electronic device carried by the user.
Due to complexity in social relationship simulation, in related art, in general other users as a social group may be pre-defined by a user, and then data on social relationship analysis may be generated by pairing the electronic device carried by the user and electronic devices of another users in the same social group. However, such an analyzing method is relatively simple and the analyzed result may be inaccurate.